The Kazekage's Little Helper
by BMoe
Summary: Hinata's father sends her off to work for the kazekage, but whiles she's there she finds that the new kazekage is now gaara and she finally gets what she has been looking for al this time but what would that be?Will her father be happy with her choice? Rated M for lemons GaaraxHinata
1. Chapter 1

''Hinata as your father I am sending you off to the village hidden in the sand to work there as the Fourth

Kazekage's sectary .But why father? Hinata said in a confused voice. We don't need your here you only have brought this family down with your weakness in battle and shyness around others, so I have decided to suggest a helper for the Kazekage's there and he has accepted you and are to leave tomorrow. Your guide will be here later today and will be ready to leave the break of dawn if you have any questions follow them up with her and she will answer them. I expect the very best out of you Hinata. This is your last option if you screw this up you will be disowned from this family. Do I make my self clear? Hyuuga Hiashi Said with stone cold anger and regrets on even having her. Yes father. Hinata said trying hard to hold back the tears that were building up in her eyes.''

Hinata ran up to her room and laid on her bed and cried. She cried for so long her eyes had started to burn from the constant rubbing she did to them. Her big beautiful moon, silver colored eyes. Now stained with red all around, and clear drops of sorrow are sliding down her cream colored skin and perfectly shaped pink lips. There was a loud knock on her door and her maid popped her head through the crack on the door.

Smiling so happily, Hinata my lady dinner will be on in a few and I have some freshly dried towels in the bathroom for you. When the maid finally opened her eyes she saw that Hinata wasn't even faced her. So she walked into the room and closed the door silently behind her. And went and sat next to Hinata.

''Hinata my dear are you okay? She grabbed her shoulder, but was brushed off by Hinata. The maid then got on her hands and knees and turned Hinata towards her. Oh dear why have you been crying? Hinata just turned her head away and just started out the window. The maid then grabbed Hinata's face, turned it towards hers and looked in her red eyes. Why have you been crying Hinata? ''

This was one thing Hinata loved about her maid She did her job, but also was like a mother to her. Hinata finally build of the nerves to talk.

'' It was father. She said kind of loud. Shhh Hinata. She said putting a finger over her soft lips. What did Mister Hyuuga Hiashi do to you? The maid said confused. He is sending me away to the village hidden in the sand to work as the Kazekage's secretary. Are you serious? The maid said out of pure shock. He can't do this, not you not my Hinata. There must be something you can do to change his mind? The maid said angrily. No I'm sorry nanny, but father said this was my last chance , and that I was leaving the break of dawn tomorrow.''

The maid just grabbed Hinata and hugged her tight, then she could feel Hinata warm salty tears wetting her shirt. She grabbed Hinata face again.

'' Look at me Hinata you are strong maybe not physically, but you can handle anything. I know you can. Make your nanny proud okay Honey? Okay. Hinata said wiping the tears away one finally time, Knowing the tears wouldn't fall anymore.''

''Now sweetie go take your shower and if you wish ill bring dinner up to your room so you can finish packing. She kissed Hinata's Forehead and left the room.''

Hinata went into the bathroom and turned the water on. She put her hand out and let the water fall on her hand. She tied her long dark hair that went way past her shoulders and down to the middle of her back, then she made sure the water was just right before she let her kimono slide off her shoulders and onto the floor. She slowly eased her self into the steaming hot tub of water and finally relaxed. She laid her head back and closed her eyes. She let her surrounding disappear and water consume her. She emptied her mind and just thought about nothing. This was away her nanny taut her to calm down from being really angry or really depressed. After a few moments of relaxing she heard a knock on the door it was her nanny/maid.

''Hinata dinner is ready would you like to eat in the grand diner room? Or your room? Nanny said through the door. I would like to eat in my room. I yelled back to her. ''

Then she heard her foots steps getting further and further away from the door. Hinata settled back down in the water and closed her eyes again. She put both of her hands on her thighs under the soothing water. She slide her right hand up her thigh and between her legs. She gently rubbed her area and groaned quietly. She took her left hand, spread her nether lips apart, and with her right hand she rubbed her buddle of nerves in a circler fashion letting out slit moan. She began to rub it faster and her moans became louder and closer together. Finally when she put a little bit of pressure she has an orgasm. She holds her mouth shut tight trying not to scream from the pleasure and her eyes are squeezed shut. Hinata stood up out of the tub and drained the water. She grabbed one of the neatly folded towels on the towel holder. Wrapped herself around it and walked into her room. She goes over to her dresser and grabs a pair of pink laced panties and slides them on. Then she finds a pink bra to match it. She pulls the bra over her huge breast which are size C 34.

She finally grabs a Night gown slides it over her head and walks into the meeting room.

''Hinata your just in time . Her father says ,looking at her with and out stretched hand.''

Hinata takes his hand and goes and stands next to him.

''This is my daughter Hinata Hyuga. Hinata reaches her hand out and shakes the mysterious lady's hand and smiles, and the lady smiles back at her.'' My name is Matsuri. She said shaking Hinata's hand kind of roughly''

''Hinata she will be your guide to the village hidden in the sand, also we have been talking and there Kazekage has requested you earlier then what I expected so you are leaving now so go up stairs grab your bag and start moving. You should get there in about 3 days of travel.''

Hinata ran up to her room and grabbed her bag and shoved her food down her throat and left the room.

''I'm ready. Bye father'' She waved to her father one last time and was on her way to the Village hidden in the sand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Days Later, And the arrival at The Village Hidden in The Sand**

'' We are finally here. Follow me and I'll take you to the main tower which is where the Kazekage lives''

While they walked towards where the Kazekage lives Hinata saw a bunch of wonderful sights. Little boys and girls playing and running around smiling. A flower shop with beautiful bright colored flowers out. Then she say a sight that wasn't so happy for her. She saw a couple holding hands walking together , and parents holding the child between them and swinging them oh so happily. Hinata had reached up to her chest and touched the area where her heart would be and just watched them. That is what she always wanted love and a family, but it seems as if she would never get either one of those. Naruto had ran off to be with Saskura , and they had a wonderful little girl with pink hair but blue eyes like Naruto. Ino is with Shino, Lee is with TenTen, and even Kiba went and found another dog like person jus like him. Then there's me all alone with no one to love and hold.

'' Hinata my lady are you coming? Matsuri asked looking back at Hinata.

Oh yes I am I'm so very sorry . When will we be there? Oh we are almost there just a few more streets and we will be right at the door of the main tower.'' So Matsuri who is the Kazekage now? Hinata with a little bit of worry in her voice.'' Oh right now its Sabaku No Gaara.''

Hinata stopped in her tracks and started shaking out of pure fear. Gaara. That name kept going through her mind. Questioning herself if it's the same Gaara that she had known and been scarred of her entire childhood. Hinata lost in her thoughts with a terrified look on her face. Why didn't father tell me who I was going to be working for exactly. He kept the from me on purpose.

''Hinata my lady are you okay your burning up. Matsuri said putting her hand on Hinata forehead lets hurry and get you to the main guard house. She grabbed Hinata's hand and led her quickly to the main guard.''

''Kazekage Gaara I have brought you Hinata from the village Hidden in the leafs like you have asked.''

''Thank you Matsuri you are dismissed. Gaara said looking out the towers window. But sir would you want me to show Hinata to her room? Matsuri asked bowing to him. No I will do that later now you are to leave this instants. Okay. Matsuri quickly stood up and walked out of the room.''

''Hinata you know why you are here I assume am I correct? Gaara said still looking out the window. Yes Kazekage. Hinata said quickly and her voice shocking. Okay good I am going to start my work quickly so we can get started . I will show you to your room where you will be staying.''

Gaara walked out of the room and Hinata followed him.

''Here in the tower we only have a few rules, but those rules must be followed by my workers. Rule number 1 No stealing rule number 2 No eating in my work space and the finally rule Number 3 No having sex in any public areas of this building.''

The last rule made Hinata face burn so bright, that when Gaara turned around to make sure she was listening he just smirked at her.

''Now here's your room and ill be in me office while you get some sleep. Before Hinata could respond he had closed the door.''

Gaara walked slowly down the hallway and his mind full of thoughts. Hinata that name. He loved so much that sound of it the way he said it. He ended up whispering is to himself over and over again. He new he had to have her, but how would he convene her to be his. He remember how fighting he was before, but he had changed he wasn't evil any more, but he was never truly evil. All he ever wanted was love and a friend. Now he might get both from one person. Hinata. He whispers to himself once more.

He wanted her, and only her all to himself.

Oh God it's really Gaara from before. Hinata says under her breath sitting on the bed. I don't know if ill be able to do this. Hinata reached her hand into her bag and pulled out gray sweat pants and a blue tight shirt that showed all of her curves. She laid the bag on the floor, put her clothes on, then crawled into the bed , and laid on her back.

" Oh nanny I will try to make you proud . I promise" Hinata said in a whisper. She then rolled onto her side and drifted asleep.

There was a loud knock on the door that woke Hinata up oh so rudely.

"Hinata my lady did I scary you?

No you didn't Hinata said wiping her eyes in a sleepy way.

Well breakfast will be ready in a few and Kazekage Gaara will be waiting for you in his office.

Okay. Hinata yelled back while climbing out of bed."

Hinata came down the stairs and went towards the kitchen area while doing so she walked past Gaara's office. She stopped and couldn't help herself ,so she looked inside to see what he was doing.

Gaara wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary, but looking out the window like always. Hinata wondered what he was always looking at.

"Are you just going to stand there at the door entrance, or are you going to come in? Gaara asked.

Oh I didn't know that you knew th- never mind. Hinata said coming in with hiding her face that was now burned red from embarrassment.

Hinata are you afraid of me? Gaara said. He wasn't the type for waiting if he wanted to know something he wanted to know that instant.

No I'm not Kazekage Gaara. Hinata said in a low voice.

Are you sure Hinata? And you don't have to call me Kazekage Gaara just Gaara.

I'm sure Gaara. Hinata said with a little more courage in her voice.

I'm glad. Gaara said and it seemed as if he was happy for a second.

Well Hinata would you care to have breakfast with me?

Sure why not? Hinata says walking out the door and towards the kitchen."

A cook came up to Hinata's and Gaara's table. And asked what they would like. Gaara got scrambled eggs with a piece of toast. And Hinata also got scrambled eggs and a piece of toast.

"So how is the food Hinata? Gaara says sticking some eggs in his mouth.

Its really good. Hinata said smiling at Gaara.

Good. He said"

Hinata and Gaara finished up there breakfast and headed towards his office.

Hinata had a little work area off to the left side of the room near the door facing Gaara's desk.

Hinata started working, but couldn't help looking at Gaara's face once in a while seeing how calm his face was even thought this paper work was very frustrating . Hinata took another glance at Gaara, but this time there eyes met and she quickly hid her face in the papers, and didn't look at him for the next 45 minutes.

The was long, but had finally reached an end Hinata handed Gaara all the paper work she happen to finish. Then she was about to leave the room when she was asked a strange question from Gaara.

"Hinata my room is having repairs done to it. Do you mind me staying in your room tonight?

Hinata thought for a second thinking that this was a joke and she didn't know that Gaara had a sense of humor, but by the look on his face, she realized he wasn't joking.

Oh umm sure, I think the chair might be to your comfort? Hinata said shyly

"Perhaps I was thinking I slept in the bed. Gaara said while walking towards her room.

Oh but, Gaara where will I sleep? Hinata said worried

You will sleep along side me in the bed. "

Hinata's face flashed red. The thoughts of Gaara next to her in the same bed. There skin touching. These thoughts drove Hinata insane.

When Hinata finally caught up to Gaara he was already taking of his shirt and pants. Seeing that sight made Hinata faint and she collapsed on the floor in the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata finally awoken, but it wasn't the same place she had fallen.

She was in her bed, the lights were off and it was quiet. She let out a silent breath in relief.

"Your finally awake I see." Hinata was so startled by the sudden noise that she hit her head on the wall.

"Owe." Hinata says rubbing the top of her head. "How long was I out like that?" For awhile for a moment I didn't think you were going to wake up" Gaara says finally opening his eyes and looking back at Hinata"

"I'm sorry if I ruined your sleep Gaara" Hinata said laying her head back down on the pillow.

"You didn't ruin my sleep Hinata." Gaara said standing up out of the bed.

"I don't sleep. I haven't really slept much after that demon was taken out of me." Gaara says looking back at Hinata.

Hinata notice how his emerald colored eyes reflected the moon's shine in a why that made them seem like they were glowing in the dark night.

"How do you have enough energy to do anything if you don't sleep?" Hinata asks sitting up right in the bed.

" I meditate it helps me regain my energy without actually going to sleep. I learned when I had the 1 tailed jinchuuriki inside of me"

Gaara sat down on the bed with his back towards Hinata.

" I know this might be a hard topic for you, on top of that your talking about it to me, but its okay."

Hinata comes up behind Gaara and puts her hand on his shoulder, and while doing so Gaara turns and looks at her and just starts into deep into her giant pools for eyes.

"I'm not afraid Gaara, of you, or him" Hinata finally says smirking at him.

Gaara swung his body around, grabbed and held Hinata's body tight and buries his face into her stomach.

Hinata starts blushing hard. She is confused, but not a anger or sad confused. More like a "is this what you really wanted all this time?" kind of confused. Hinata slowly put her hands around Gaara's head and stroked his red flames for hair.

"Hinata I want to ask you something" Gaara says letting go of her body and taking her hand.

"What is it Gaara?"

"Well Hinata I want to take you on a date tomorrow. Just you and me."

" Oh sure Gaara, but what about your appointments?"

" Don't even worry about them I will take care of those okay" Gaara says squeezing Hinata hand .

"Hinata my lady get some sleep now I will come back later to wake you."

Hinata got under the covers and just nodded her head, then soon Gaara had left the room.

The last thing Hinata could do is sleep. She had Gaara on the brain and there no helping that.

"He called me Lady Hinata he has never called me that since I have been here."

" I wonder what he is thinking, or maybe he likes me." Hinata whispers to herself. That very thought makes her face turn so red she looks like a tomato.

Hinata finally rolls over and goes to sleep.

Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, Hinata

Is all she hears. "Am I dreaming " Hinata says all groggy

Then suddenly she feels something hot and wet roll over her ear. Hinata jumps up frighten and screams, but is quickly silent when Gaara puts his hand over her mouth.

"It's me don't scream" Gaara says looking Hinata dead in the face. Hinata nods and he takes his hand of her mouth, but rubs his finger a cross he beautiful pink lips. Hinata blushes and tries to talk, but stops when Gaara puts a finger over her lips in a shushing manner.

Gaara stares into her eyes, and Hinata becomes nervous. Gaara caressed Hinata face with his thumb but doesn't stop his gaze on her. Hinata closes her eyes and lets Gaara continue what he's doing.

Gaara slides his right hand down on her shoulder, while doing so he pushed the strap to her shirt out of the way and just slowly rubs his fingers up and down her neck. Hinata could feel his warm breath on her exposed neck, which let her know he was drawing closer. Gaara got so close to her neck he could smell her and she smelt very nice.

Gaara planted a soft kiss on collar bone, then he heard Hinata let out a silent groan. It pleased him very much so he kept on. Kissing up her neck. He planted butterfly kisses up her jaw line. He finally reaches her lips and kisses them long, but soft to keep her wanting more. He laid her down on her back and kissed her lips some more. He let his hands travel up her body and pull up her shirt a little. He leaves her hunger lips wanting more and goes towards the area he just exposed and kisses it slowly. Hinata lets out a moan , and Gaara smirks and starts sucking on her stomach. He sucks on it hard and long that it leaves a purple hickey right above her belly button. He pulls her shirt over her head and kisses her bra where her nipple would be. He could see in Hinata face that she was enjoying it so he kept going. He kisses up her stomach again making her back arch and moan again, which gave Gaara a little bit of space under her to unhook her bra. Once the bra was unhooked he pulled it off of her and reviled her big creamy boobs. Gaara could feel his pants get tighter at this sight. From now on Hinata had permanent blush on her face. Gaara stuck her left pink nipple in his hot wet mouth will groping the right one with his other hand. Hinata let out a loud moan and grabbed on to Gaara's hair. He kept sucking and nibbling on her nipple making her cry out in a pleasure she has never had before, and to her was way better then masturbating. Gaara released her left nipple from his mouth and stuck the other one in his mouth and sucked on this one a lot harder then other nipple. He bit and tugged on her nipple making Hinata moan so much, which was music to his ears, also making Hinata tug on his hair. Gaara let go of her nipples and kisses back down her stomach and kisses above her pants then slide them off, and tossed them somewhere on there floor. He took her blue laced panties in his mouth and slowly pulled them off, but Hinata quickly closed her legs.

" Is there something wrong Hinata?" Gaara asked rubbing her thighs.

"Why am I the only one naked?" Hinata said panting

Gaara quickly slid his shirt off from over his head showing off his body to Hinata who was amazed on how in shape he was. Then he slide down his pants and underwear revealing his member standing out long and straight. He climbed back in the bed and spreading Hinata's legs again. He rubs a finger over he womanhood , and Hinata lets out a loud moan. Gaara kisses the outside of her area and teases her oh so good.

" Oh Gaara" Hinata mange's to moan out." Don't tease me any more I need your tongue." She says panting.

" Okay your wish is my command" Gaara says smiling

He takes his tongue and licks all over Hinata's clit, making her moans so loud.

" Oh shush my dear I don't want you to wake the whole village."

Gaara goes back to licking her clit. Licking, sucking and biting on it oh so gently. He goes and lays on his back and guides Hinata so she is sitting on his mouth. Gaara sticks his tongue deep in her pussy. Making Hinata scream and pant. He sticks his tongue deep tasting all of her juices. Gaara couldn't take it and more, he lifted Hinata off his mouth and gets on top of her.

"Are you ready?" Gaara says looking at her. Hinata rocked her hips letting him know she was ready.

He slowly slid himself in to her tight pussy making him moan. He pushes past her wall and hears Hinata cry out in pain.

"I'm so sorry Hinata I'll try to be gentle" Gaara slides the rest of his member in her and starts thrusting slowly. With every thrust he could hear Hinata whimper in pain, but soon those whimpers of pain turned into moans reaching towards a orgasm. He felt her nails start digging into her back which drove him even closer to the edge. He was starting to lose himself in her. She was getting tighter around him and her knew wha that meant, also with her screaming don't stop in his ear. But he didn't he kept going deeper and harder then that's when he hit it. She screamed at the top of her lungs and He felt his orgasm and yelled her name. They both collapsed next to each on the bed. Gaara wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Hinata" he said closing his eyes drifting in to something he hasn't done in years.

" I love you to Gaara" Hinata said doing the same.


End file.
